1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a passenger air bag without door attachment bracket for an automobile, more particularly to a passenger air bag assembly for an automobile to fix an air bag door and a housing with ease and simplify its structure in accordance with its fixing, and thereof, reduce the weight and cost of an air bag assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an automobile is equipped with driver and passenger air bags for passengers' safety during an automobile collision.
The air bag as described in the above includes a sensor for sensing an automobile collision, an inflator for being exploded with a signal from the sensor and charging gas into the bag, a housing assembly equipped with the inflator and the bag, and a control unit for controlling the sensor and the inflator.
When a collision value over predetermined values is applied to the control unit from the sensor, the control unit explodes the inflator, and the compressed air generating with explosion in the inflator is charged into the bag to puff an air bag out.
When the air bag is installed in the passenger seat, it is placed in the passenger seat of a crush pad C as illustrated in FIG. 4. Thus, the air bag is expanded to protect a person in the passenger seat during an automobile collision.
The housing assembly installed in the passenger seat includes a housing, which accepts the inflator and a bag and an air bag door 50, which is coupled to the housing and exposed to the crush pad.
In other words, as illustrated in FIG. 5, it includes the inflator, the housing 51 which has a bag (not illustrated), an air bag door 50 which is positioned in the upper surface of the housing 51 and which is opened when the bag expands, the coupled portion 52 which is downward extended on both sides of the air bag door 50, and a reinforced plate 54 made of metal which is positioned in the upper surface of the coupled portion 52 and reinforces its strength when coupling the coupled portion 52 and the housing 51 with bolts 53.
That is to say, it is assembled to have the air bag door 50 positioned in the upper surface of the housing 51 by accepting the inflator and the bag to the housing 51 and adhering the reinforced plate 54 closely to the outside surface of the coupled portion 52 of the air bag door 50 and coupling it with the bolts 53.
However, when adhering the housing and the air bag door closely to their upper and lower surfaces to adhere the reinforced plate to the side and fix the reinforced plate, the coupled portion of the air bag door and the housing with bolts, it makes it very difficult to fix the air bag assembly.
In addition, when fixing an additional reinforced plate, which is metal as illustrated in the above, it makes the whole weight of the air bag assembly increase.